200 Page Anniversary Event - Roleplay
File:BM2EyesFix.png|Ishimura Elite|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ishi File:DigiartSnow.jpg|Don'tHateOnFate|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snow File:Galant R.jpg|FedeTkd|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galant File:Ichigo by DarkSfisher7.jpg|theGRAINGERzone|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Riley_MacKenna You may still join! You have until 200 pages hit! To sign up, write in the comments below: Character name and username. This is a roleplay event. Someone starts off with a paragraph explaining what conflict you're facing, and your reaction to it. It's like writing a third-person story. For example: Conflict: You are in a deep, dark forest. You have a small amount of food. There is a hungry monster. Reaction: Character panics. He tosses what food he has left to the monster and runs north. 1. You may NOT control anybody's character except your own. 2. You may NOT overpower your character 3. Always sign your paragraphs with 4 ~'s Roleplay Everybody wakes up. No one knows where they are or who they are with. You are stuck in a mountain range. In your inventory, you only have your weapons and gear. No food. No money. You try to teleport out, but are unable to. What will you do? Fate 01:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow cautiously steps back and unsheathes Noir. He looks at all the strange players that could possibly be loose cannons. Fate 01:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant jumps to get up and unsheates Maximus Caliburn. Tells the player that drew his sword to sheath it again. FedeTkd 1:26,September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow lifts an eyebrow and says,"Make me." and points his sword towards the unknown player. Fate 01:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant responds "As you wish. STARDUST SLASHER!". FedeTkd 1:35,September 2013(UTC) Laughing and sticking his tongue out in a sadistic manner, longing and craving for battle, Snow counters by moving Noir in a vertical angle. "AHTHTHTH!" Fate 01:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant repeats the sword skill in horizontal way two times. FedeTkd 1:41,September 2013(UTC) Mac turns towards the commotion from where he's standing, three quarters of the way up a tall tree. "Hey! Good, you guys are finally awake!" he calls, as he jumps down to the ground.. He runs towards the other players, but stops short as the strangers continue to duel. TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 01:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow blocks the first attack, but the second cuts him, dropping his health slightly. His Battle Healing skill takes effect. He backs off and notices the another player drop in, but reveals Providence and continues his fight. Fate 01:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant surpriced to see a whip on SAO, repeats once more stardust slasher in a Horizontal way. FedeTkd 1:50,September 24 2013(UTC) After dodging the attack, Snow wraps the sword and pulls the player towards him, making him drop on his face. Fate 01:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant HP decreases a few. Battle healing starts to take place. He deswraps his sword and atacks once again with Stardust Slasher.FedeTkd 1:57,September 24 2013(UTC) As Galant uses the Stardust Slasher, Snow wraps Providence around the sword, but both end up pulling each other, making them both plummet across the mountain floors. Fate 02:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant grabs once more his sword and the knife in his boot, thusting to the mountain and stops his fall.FedeTkd 2:05,September 24 2013(UTC) Snow grips the sharp end up his whip and also impales it in the wall to stop his fall. He slowly climbs up back to the top. Fate 02:08, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant slowly climbs back, keeping an eye on Snow, just in case. FedeTkd 2:10,September 24 2013(UTC) Mac enjoys watching these two obviously skilled players exchange blows. The trill of battle takes hold and he draws Crescent Striker, ready to join the fun, when all of a sudden.. BOOM!!! A nearby cliff face erupts with a shower or rocks! And out steps a giant Mountain Golem! Looking at the sheer size of it's bulk and the number of health bars it has, Mac sighs. "This isn't my lucky day.." TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 02:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) As soon as Snow sees this, he once again smiles. And quickens his mountain climbing. "I'll rip this thing with my bare hands! AHTHTHTH!!" Fate 02:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant arrives to the mountine top."You didn't even reduced my HP that much you think you alone can slay the gigant?!, the only way we can defeat this guy, is combining our streghts and work together.FedeTkd 2:24, September 24 2013(UTC) Ishi sees the monster and shrugs. "Not how I do things." and simply lays back down lazily. Fate 02:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) (Had to cover for Ishimura since his internet is still terrible. One of the few exceptions we have to make) "That guy's right, look at this thing!" Mac exclaims, "We fight together, or we're dead.". He moves into position with the others, scanning for weaknesses in their giant adversary. "So what's the gameplan?" TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 02:31, September 24, 2013 (UTC)